Rock 'N' Glamour
by The Mocking J
Summary: Sammy Thunder winds up in Professor Layton's archaeology class. There he crosses paths with the glamorous Rosetta Stone.


**[[**_**Written for a friend who, like me has a love for random pairings. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own these characters, but I dub their official ship name 'RoSammy' XD**_

**Set: **_**After Diabolical Box.**_

**Spoilers: **_**Possible mild spoilers for DB.**_**]]**

* * *

Rock 'N' Glamour

Sammy Thunder whistled as he gazed around the huge hall where Professor Layton held his lectures. Anyone would wonder how Sammy, who was far more concerned with music than education, had ended up in a fine establishment such as this.

Long story short, he was sick of his uncle treating him like trash, so he'd quit his job as conductor of the Molentary Express. Unko had jeered that he'd never find another job. To prove him wrong, Sammy had hopped on the nearest bus to Gressenheller University. Professor Layton was a cool dude who'd once cleared Sammy's name and helped Mr Beluga's family out. Surely he wouldn't mind if Sammy showed up to join his classes. (It would just be a temporary solution until his rock-star career took off.) University level archaeology couldn't be that hard, right? It was nothing Sammy Thunder couldn't handle, anyway.

Sammy swaggered into a seat in the middle row as some other students started to arrive. The long benches and desks were made of polished wood– pretty uncomfortable. Aw, well. He was a _student _now. _Righteous! _Sammy grinned to himself.

A silver-haired guy in the isle below turned and noticed Sammy. He warned him, "I wouldn't sit there if I were you. That's Rosetta Stone's seat..."

Sammy shrugged. "Hey, man. It's a free country—"

"Like, what are you doing in _my_ spot?" The demand belonged to a chick with strawberry blonde hair standing on the edge of the row. This must have been the infamous Rosetta Stone. (Silver-haired guy instantly shied away from her.)

Though Rosetta was scowling at him, Sammy had to admit she was hot; rouge lips, killer curves, stunning green eyes. He lowered his glasses to shoot her a wink and a welcoming smile. "Chill out, little lady. There's plenty of space if you wanna join me."

"Ew, no way," Rosetta wrinkled her nose like she smelled a rotten egg. "Just _move it_!"

"Nope, sorry. I like it here." Sammy put his hands behind his head, kicking his feet up on the desk.

Rosetta bristled. She was not about to lose _her _space in the middle row. There was a perfect view of Professor Layton from here; close enough to hear him but far enough so that she could behold him in all his glory. She aimed a death glare at two poor girls beside Sammy and they fled. Shoving past Sammy, Rosetta claimed the free spot and dumped her books on the desk.

Sammy stared at one of the book titles that could've been in a different language for all he knew. "Sooo, what're we studying exactly?" he asked.

Rosetta ignored him as Professor Layton took his place in front of the blackboard.

"Good morning, everyone," the professor greeted them cheerfully. "I hope you are all prepared for today's test on the Azran Civilisation."

"_Test?"_ Sammy gulped. He glanced desperately at his neighbour. "I didn't know there was gonna be a test!"

"Not _my _problem," Rosetta muttered.

Sammy was sweating buckets as the test papers were passed along the rows. _Oh man, _he thought, _please, please let it be multiple-choice! _There were lines underneath the questions. That meant writing. _Well, I'm screwed! _Sammy took a deep breath. It was okay— he could still do this. He'd just have to waffle through his answers.

Slowly, he read the first question:

'_In what year were the first remnants of the Azran Civilisation discovered?'_

His pen drummed against the desk as he looked around the room for a useful poster offering some sort of hint. Nothing. Then Sammy noticed how much Rosetta had written. (She sure was passionate about archaeology.) Sammy leaned to across to glimpse over her shoulder... But he wasn't quite as stealthy as he imagined.

Rosetta stopped writing. She turned to him with narrowed eyes; their faces inches apart. "Quit copying me," she hissed.

"C'mon, just let me see the answer to the first question," Sammy pleaded.

"Get lost!"

"Please remember there is to be no talking during the test," Professor Layton called, staring pointedly at the middle row.

Rosetta flushed furiously and shifted away from Sammy. Sammy waited several moments before trying to peek at her work again. This time she stabbed him in the arm with her pen.

"YOW!"

Sammy's shout was the last straw for the professor. He frowned at Rosetta and her neighbour. "I'm going to have to ask you both to stay behind afterwards..."

**-0-**

Layton was extremely surprised to see the former Molentary Express's conductor in his class. Before Sammy could explain that he hadn't come just to disrupt the test, Rosetta interrupted him.

"Sorry, Professor, I brought him along to show him how great you are at teaching," she said abruptly. "We're together, you see."

Sammy gaped at her. "We _are—?" _(She elbowed him.)"Uh, yeah, we are! I was thinking about signing up for your class, bro."

"I'm glad that you've taken an interest in archaeology," the professor sighed, "Though, I would have preferred if you had arranged an appointment with me beforehand. And Miss Stone, you can't invite companions into class without my permission, even if they are aspiring students. You will have to redo that test in your own time."

"Got it, Professor L," Rosetta nodded. Her arm snaked around Sammy's. "Is it okay if we go now?"

Layton shook his head as Miss Stone hauled Sammy out of the lecture hall. _God help Sammy Thunder. _

The moment they were outside, Rosetta dropped Sammy's arm and pushed him away from her. Sammy was still gawking at the girl due to her sudden mood swings. "What was that 'we're together'stuff all about, huh?"

"I needed to say _something _to save our butts," Rosetta snapped. "It wouldn't've mattered if you hadn't copied me or stolen my seat! You'd better not sit anywhere near me tomorrow!"

"Don't worry," Sammy said glumly. "I don't think I'm cut out for archaeology anyway."

"So, what are you going to do now, then?" Rosetta raised an appraising eyebrow at his blue jacket, scruffy jeans and black boots. "Start a rock band or something?"

"_I wish._ For now I'm gonna beg the boss man to give me my job back on the Molentary Express."

Rosetta's eyes widened and she followed him down the corridor. "Wait a sec, you _know _the owner of the _Molentary Express_?" (The train and its owner, Mr Beluga had quite a reputation in London.)

"Yeah," Sammy answered nonchalantly as he walked. "He's my uncle."

"_For real?" _Rosetta gushed, latching onto his arm once more. "He's, like, a _millionaire._ Are you a millionaire, too?_" _Maybe she could use this wannabe rock-star not only to make Professor Layton jealous, but to make some money as well.

Sammy paused. He looked at her with a wide grin forming on his face. "Uh... Yeah. Yeah, I am. Would you like to meet my Unko?" Maybe he could use this glamorous chick not only to impress his uncle, but to have a good time.

They could both use somebody.

* * *

**[[**_**This may not seem like a very heartfelt ending, because at the end of the day Sammy and Rosetta are taking advantage of each other. But they both need one another, so I guess that counts for something. And apparently now Rosetta is a gold-digger. Hopefully that isn't too out of character for her.]]**_


End file.
